


Alphabet, alpha bet

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 因为“M”“N”“S”在字母表中分别排第十三位、第十四位、第十九位。13，14，19，在中文里谐音便是“一生，一世，永久”。Alphabet就是字母表。Alpha bet有“最初的赌约”之意。“i”改为“1”象征了最初，即alpha。蓝色信封与粉色信纸有没有让你想到什么？邮戳排序与巡演到达的各地顺序一致。三十七岁的礼物由伯尔尼寄出，而在伯尔尼，他们完成了最后一场演出，所以这是南爱情的“最后”。两人最爱的位置是面对面的。因为总是一起喝咖啡。或者去酒馆喝酒。分手的原因很容易猜中吧，给了暗示。文中暗藏了好多细节……谁能全部挖出来谁厉害hhhhhh随便写的奇怪的东西，难看怪我。





	Alphabet, alpha bet

“沃尔特·惠特曼在笔记本里提到彼得·多伊尔时，用‘16.4’来代替他的名字。”  
“那是为什么呢？”  
“P在英语字母表中排第十六位，D则是排第四位。在当时，同性恋关系被认为是很可耻的，所以惠特曼就用这样隐晦的方式来代替情人的名字。”  
他点点头，无意义地将杯中的咖啡搅拌，然后沉思。

“这是我喜欢的位置。”“呃，这也是我喜欢的。”——通常就变成了相识的起源。  
我对他只有些许的了解：韩国人，在该欧洲城市居住已有两年之久——为了工作——年幼的女儿与妻子住在斯德哥尔摩。  
我们在这间咖啡馆面对面交谈时，一般是在互换各自知道的有趣的故事。多亏了文学课，我总有无穷无尽的文学大师的有趣八卦可告诉他；作为回报，他会告诉我他人生中遇到的趣事。

“昨天是我的三十七岁生日。”他突然说，“正好正在做的专辑也完成了，过不久就可以回斯德哥尔摩了。啊，好想念家人。”  
“抱歉，昨天没有来。补一句生日快乐给您。”我在想着是否该送他礼物，但我们并不是朋友，最多也只有邻里关系，那么，“我会去听你做的新歌的，作为生日礼物？——哈哈。”  
“不好听的话可别怪我。”  
摇摇头，我说肯定不错的。因为我听过他的歌，十年、十几年前发行的。准确来说，是他年轻时所在的组合的歌。

如果不是他说，我不会想到他已三十七岁。大概也是拜艺人身份所赐——即使是曾经——所以保养得不错，似乎和二十多岁时没有巨大的改变，总之比同龄大叔看起来年轻得多。  
他曾是非常有名的艺人，现在退至幕后专注于音乐制作。但时不时会被来欧洲旅行的歌迷认出，并被索要签名与合照。  
或许该补充的是他曾是二人音乐组合中的成员。

“话说，我收到了这份礼物。”猛地想起此事，他转身，从挂在座椅上的包中取出一个中号的湖蓝色信封。  
需要用此颜色信封包装的，大多数是情书。于是，半是玩笑半是认真，我笑着问他信封里是否是情书。  
“给三十七岁老人的情书？”他挥手自嘲，“况且我都已经结婚了。”  
“可是你结婚的事……不是隐瞒得很好吗？”  
他曾和我提起他将自己已婚的事隐瞒得很好——至少，那些粉丝、大部分友人都不知道。还选择在国外隐居，为了给妻子和孩子一个不受干扰的空间。  
“不管怎么说……这份礼物很奇怪。”  
从湖蓝色的信封中抽出樱花粉的信纸——真是告白的颜色，我想——他皱着眉扫了一眼信纸上的字，然后递给我。  
“M1No Song”——樱花粉上就只有这么几个字母。手写体。  
我知道这是他的名字改编得来的，但为什么“N”需要大写？“i”为何要改为“1”？况且给他人的生日礼物是一份……名字？诡异。  
“每年都会收到同样的礼物，但一直没搞懂是什么意思。”  
“像是跟踪狂寄来的年度问候。”我提出一个毛骨悚然的假设。  
“都这么多年了……真是有毅力的跟踪狂。”  
“是来自哪儿的？或许能从中找到一些线索。”  
“每年的邮戳都不同。最开始是首尔，然后是东京，再到上海、洛杉矶、芝加哥、曼彻斯特……这次是伯尔尼。没有多大联系的城市。”  
再次端详信纸上的字母，仍旧寻找不出什么破绽。将它放入信封，我摊手选择放弃。  
“看来是不可能破解的生日礼物了。”他继续用勺子搅动咖啡，轻叹了口气。

  
那便是我与他的最后一次见面。后来，听邻居说他已经离开此处，搬回了斯德哥尔摩。  
一个多月后，五月初，我听到了他制作的新单曲。与预料中的一般精良与特别，在Hip-Hop乐中加入大量原声吉他扫弦，是适合初春的单曲。  
当我在固定的位置上埋头于作业、耳机里传来那首单曲的声响时，对面的椅子被拉开。我原以为是他回来了，还想兴致勃勃地与他聊起我对这首歌的见解，抬头却发现不是他，而是另一个人。  
是陌生人，但却不算陌生。  
因为这张面孔，我曾在他所在的二人组合的MV中见到过。

“我喜欢你的位置……”陌生人开口，带着轻微异国口音，似乎还有些羞涩，“因为我以前去咖啡厅时，常坐在这个位置。角落靠墙一边。”  
“呃，需要交换吗？”  
他急忙挥挥手，说：“不用了，不用了。”  
然后我们之间就是静止的沉默。  
是直视着作业没错，但我的余光常往对面的陌生人投去。我试图去猜测他的年龄。三十五？三十六？不会差太远。  
再偷偷观察陌生人的五官，果真是二人组合中的另一人没错。  
当脑内有了一个答案后便会急于想让它得到确认。身为陌生人的陌生人，有些冒昧地，我问：“您曾经是艺人么？”  
“……对。”虽有片刻犹豫，但他并未露出吃惊的表情。  
接下来便是下一个问题：“二人组合？”  
“是的。”  
“与……宋先生？”  
“与宋先生。”  
看到我难以置信的模样，他大概是认为我并不相信，便开口小声地唱起他们的歌。这首中板抒情我听过，所以认得出。  
声音比录音室版的更为沙哑与低厚，可能是因为年龄增长了。但声音算是有标志性，让我可以确定他就是那位与宋先生曾同在一个组合里的……  
南先生？  
——如果我没记错，他姓南。

“你应该早一些来的。”我遗憾地对南先生说，“他一个多月前离开了这里。”  
“我知道。斯德哥尔摩。”  
“……你知道他在斯德哥尔摩？”  
“让私家侦探调查的。”  
所以他们的关系不大好吧，就连获知曾经同事的最新动态也需要动用私家侦探。  
“已经结婚了，偷偷地……我也知道。”奇怪的是他眼眶里竟开始有了泪水在打转，“还有一个可爱的女儿。”  
“嗯，他经常提起他们。”  
“很幸福吧？”  
“很幸福。”

不知怎么的我开始不自觉和对面的南先生谈起我所知道的关于宋先生的事。他饶有兴趣地全神贯注倾听。  
作为回报，我要求他和我说说他与宋先生过去的事。  
“十五岁时认识了他。”他撕开白砂糖包装一角，将细碎的糖加入摩卡中，“在同一个公司做练习生。”  
搅拌，他继续说：“刚开始可能是因为性格的差异，两人总是闹矛盾，还就谁能先出道一事打赌。现在想来真是幼稚却也美好的。”  
“后来两人也渐渐磨合了。最后居然一起以二人组合的形式出道。”  
“在当时算是很成功的噢，不过你年纪小，大概不知道这些事吧。我们还去过很多地方巡演，首尔，东京，上海，洛杉矶，芝加哥……最后，是伯尔尼。”  
“嗯……过了几年，组合就解散了。”  
这事我是头一次知道。宋先生从未提及，我也没兴趣去网上搜寻他们的资料。于是我好奇地问：“公司的要求吗？还是个人原因？”  
“是公司的要求，但根本来说是个人原因吧。”  
“因为两人的音乐制作理念产生了冲突？”  
“并不是呢，而是……”  
他却没有讲完，声音渐弱，一点点吞回自己体内。  
大概是不想回答吧，其中必定有什么苦涩原因。我也不强求得到答案，点点头表示理解，又继续低头写作业。  
“美国文学？”他指着我的书本问。  
“嗯，文学课作业。”  
“沃尔特·惠特曼是我喜欢的一位。”顿了顿，他又低头，“他与多伊尔的事很有趣。”

接着又是礼貌的沉默。他只是坐在对面，搅拌着咖啡，看着我完成文学课作业。  
“咔哒”一声，笔帽盖上，意味着我要离开。他也明了。  
“呃，我要离开了，你可以坐我的位置了——你喜欢的这个位置。”我拎起书包，准备迈开步子朝门口走去。  
“你学过中文吗？”他突然抛给我一个奇怪的问题，无形拦住我。  
“没有……”  
“我学过一些，还教了他一些。”  
“哇……噢。”  
除了无意义地惊叹之外我还能怎么回答？他这问题太突兀。

“他二十七岁的生日那天，也是一个特别的日子——真的，非常特别，因为我们刚刚有了一种新的关系。  
“好像一直特别喜欢打赌，我们就立下了一个赌约。这是我们开始新关系后的第一个赌。  
“‘保质期会有多久？’  
“我给了他一个简短的答案，说是十年后若我们没做到，那么就在各自心中终结吧。  
“在伯尔尼，我们进行了最后一次演出。”

说完这些奇怪的话，他起身先一步离开。  
只留下刚才被不断搅拌的温咖啡中心的漩涡。

  
一生，一世，永久。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为“M”“N”“S”在字母表中分别排第十三位、第十四位、第十九位。  
> 13，14，19，在中文里谐音便是“一生，一世，永久”。  
> Alphabet就是字母表。  
> Alpha bet有“最初的赌约”之意。  
> “i”改为“1”象征了最初，即alpha。  
> 蓝色信封与粉色信纸有没有让你想到什么？  
> 邮戳排序与巡演到达的各地顺序一致。  
> 三十七岁的礼物由伯尔尼寄出，而在伯尔尼，他们完成了最后一场演出，所以这是南爱情的“最后”。  
> 两人最爱的位置是面对面的。因为总是一起喝咖啡。或者去酒馆喝酒。  
> 分手的原因很容易猜中吧，给了暗示。  
> 文中暗藏了好多细节……谁能全部挖出来谁厉害hhhhhh  
> 随便写的奇怪的东西，难看怪我。


End file.
